


Lady Magic's Champion

by Cian_Morgan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, farmbunnies inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She Choose him as her Champion, Xander Harris is the protector of her followers. inspired by a picture in the farmbunnies group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Magic's Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I battle writers block more than i should so its amazing that i even got this. excuse the mistakes since my beta is asleep and i'm not that brave to wake her up.

She looked at her chosen, xander Harris. She knew the other gods and goddesses had questioned her choice in champion. She saw potential in him. She smirked as she helped him him survive demons and made sure he would protect the innocent. She made sure he was in locations that would help with the ones she knew needed help. She watched as he worked on helping stiles, who struggled with what he had done when he was possessed. She smirked as she watched xander tore into Scott for being a lousy friend when he needed to be stiles support. She knew all he saw what stiles would become with out Scott, it would be Darth willow all over again. She knew every time Derek looked after stiles, xander was brought back to what would have happened if xander had just told spike what he felt. Derek reminded him of spike in the best ways. They were both loyal, loved unconditionally to those who earned it. She knew stiles and the pack were in good hands with xander. She knew xander would find love being in beacon hills. He just had to fix his mate Peter


End file.
